This invention relates generally to dipping vat equipment and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an electronic control device for automatically operating a cattle dipping vat.
Heretofore there have been various types and designs of dipping vats for cattle and other domestic animals. In particular U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,088 to Bowman et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,977 to Prestrud et al disclose dipping vats utilizing a cage to contain an animal therein and for lowering the animal into a dipping solution. None of the prior art dipping vat devices disclose means for automatically controlling the equipment used in a cattle dipping operation.